the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Natural High
|-| Chapter 1 = Chapter 1 The school bell rang, as stampede of classmates ran through the colossal door. Norman strolled down to his street, followed by Haylie. "N-norman! W-what up!" She yelled out, trying to catch her breathe, after catching up with Norman. Turning around, Norman (as always) winked at her before speaking "Ya' a'ight love? Hope ya' didn't just 'un to me cuz' you love me", he teased her, knowing that she infact DID have a crush on him. "Pffft! W-what you talkin' 'bout!? That's bonkers! Hahaha..." Ignoring her failure of a secret, they strolled down to the nearest park, the park they normally go to. Later, they arrived. Paying for ice cream, playing on the roundabout, and somewhat having 'fun'. When, a robust basketball got smacked into Haylie's stomach. Afterwards, Norman ran straight to her, and helped her up. Twisting his head sharply around, he glared at the direction it came from. "Oh sorry 'bout that mate, we were just havin' fun, which got to physical." In front of them, were a trio of females. One was a brunette, one with soft hair, and the other had lovely-brown hair. "Uh... It's cool, mind tell us your names? We don't really have a lot of friends, and want to make some..." Delightfully, they responded "Alright, I am Tavia, this is Kayla, and this is Kate". Pointing at each one of them and herself, 'Tavia' struck a violent wink at Norman, which made him smile. "Wanna' hang out at my 'ouse? I live with my siblings, they won't really mind. Them nodding, the whole pack of teenagers strolled to his street. Settling down on couches, and the atramental carpet, they all decided what to do. "How about Truth Or Dare? Or for short... 'TOD'?" They all nodded, and Isaac (Norman's roommate) Truth or Dared Kate, which, she answered with 'Dare', "I dare you to run a lap of the house.", and she did exactly that. A few more dares and truths, it was Tavia's turn. She asked Norman, "Truth or Dare?", he responded with "Dare", and she thought about a dare. Finally, she got the perfect idea "I dare you to kiss Haylie", everyone froze. Norman stood, looking down on Haylie, Haylie's eyes widening at him. He then knelled down, and kissed her check, her face erupting with blushes. They all burst out laughing, except for Haylie, and the game carried on |-| Chapter 2 = Chapter 2 Isaac, Norman, and Haylie walked to their school, Natural High. They heard about a new student joining their school, apparently he is was really handsome, and everyone was interested. Arriving at the school, they entered, going to their first lesson. As the lesson ended, they skipped their next, and waited at break, until a ginger-haired student appeared. Isaac stared at the mysterious figure, and asked "Hey, kid, are you new? What's your name?", the anonymous figure then responded "Yes, I am new, and my name is Grell." Isaac then insisted that he walk with them, and so, they walked away to the other side of the school, as hidden as a bat. They then warned him about the school, about the bullies, and about the drama. Just at that moment, someone spat speech at them "Hey faggots!" A whole group of guys came around the corner, these were "The Top Dogs" of the school, also the bullies of Isaac and Norman. "I love you too..." Before Haylie could even blink, Isaac struck a fist at one of them, knocking him down, also causing a nose bleed. The battle started, Norman and Isaac faught off the gang of "thugs", Norman landed kicks, Issac landed punches. What seemed like hours later, it all ended, and they walked off with Grell. Afterwards, they went to the rest of their classes. They all waited for eachother, and walked to the same park that they met that trio of girls at, but Grell just went home. As expected, they saw Tavia, Kayla, and Kate. "Hey boys!" Tavia yelled out, completel ignoring Haylie. "And Haylie..." She dramatically sighed, actually acknowledging her existence. "Haylie, wanna' 1v1 me in basketball? How about for your boyfriend..." She boldly said, winking and smiling at her. Haylie nodded angrilly, her face going red. They both got into stance, but Isaac (who just was watching the entire time) stood infront of Haylie. "You're versing her, because you know she'll lose. How 'bout you go against a REAL basketball player..?" Tavia silently nodded, and so, it began. Isaac bolted for the ball, and he gripped it with his robust arms. He then stood still and had a 10 second stare down with Tavia, before bolting past her, setting his sights on the hoop. Tavia intervened, blocking his path. Luckily for Tavia, she was larger. However, Isaac jumped back and did a longshot. It went in, Isaac walked away to the group. "He's mine." |-| Chapter 3 = Chapter 3 The blazing orb awoke, it was time to wake up. Since yesterday, Isaac had not gone near, or spoke to Tavia. He obviously just dislikes her in general. Norman didn't go to school, and went to that park, just by himself. He knew for a fact, that those girls did not have school today, except for Kate because she's 10. However, he only saw Tavia. They winked at eachother, and smirked. "Hey, I have a question, what was with you and Isaac?" Tavia (obviously) did not answer, and ignored the question. She then ran into him with an embrace, staring up at me with a malice smirk. They're mouths then contacted with one another, romantically. Suddenly, they heard someone yell at them "Oi! Get off my sister!" They twisted around, staring at a ginger female, and blonde female. "Who the actual hell are you?" Norman protested, while Tavia hid behind him "I am Tay, and this is Alex. We're the sisters of Tavia. So, get the hell off of her, prick.." The two glared at eachother, dominantly. 'Tay' was exactly like Isaac, just a female version of him. Tay then stomped towards them, and 'Alex' followed behind, they both looked very stalwart. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl.." Norman boldly stated, but neither of them were affected. They then began charging at him, not stopping, not flinching, not showing any emotion. Tay then slashed her knee into his stomach, which made him collapse, and then kicked the side of his cheek, knocking him out. Alex and Tay glared at Tavia, looking disappointed. "Tavia, I am going to move to his school, Natural High, to see who he really is. You however, are not." Tay then announced to her younger sister. Suddenly, Tavia saw a male behind Alex, and she yelped, "Alex! Look out!" Alex turned around, to see a oddly short male in front of her with a hoodie. "Alright, ladies. Who the hell here knocked out my bestfriend..." The siblings looked at the male, and noticed his fists were clenching. Tay didn't take her chances, and struck a fist at him, but he flipped her over, by tripping her up with his foot. "My name is Isaac, and you don't want to mess with me, hun." It was Isaac, and he had fury in his eyes. He then walked over to Alex, and put a hand on her shoulder "Sweetie, you shouldn't get yourself in this stuff. Let the older ones handle this." He warned her, with a kind smile on his face. Tay and Tavia glared, "Alex, we're going home." And they did just that, they went away. Just before that though, Isaac smiled at Alex, also waving to her. |-| Chapter 4 = Chapter 4 As Norman opened his eyes, he saw Isaac in front of him, "Don't worry Isaac, those girls are gone, lets get you home.." Isaac helped Norman up, and carried him to his house, informing his parents what happened. Isaac left Norman to heal, and he travelled back to school, just before the 3rd period started. He entered the doors. However, it was not happy whatsoever, and every single child was weeping on the floor. He was confused, and asked "What the hell happened.... What is wrong?" Everyone glanced at him, sadness flowing through them all. Then, Isaac question "Wait, where's Haylie?" All of them stayed quiet, and huddled together. Isaac froze, his visionaries widening, also clenching his fists. He screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the entire school, his eyes turned bright red, and they stared at the crimson in his eyes. Eventually, his rage ended, and someone told him what happened "Pretty much.. Tavia boasted to Haylie that she kissed Norman, and Haylie committed suicide..." Isaac froze, collapsing against a wall, and putting his head in his knees, silently crying, for the first time in a long time. Until, a blonde female came to him, and put a palm on his shoulder "Don't worry, I am here for you.." It was Alex, and she was smiling at him, while she hid her sadness. within her. Suddenly, he embraced her with a hug, and everyone sat quietly, as the school filled with agony. Grell look-alike.png|Grell Isaac.png|Isaac Norman.png|Norman Tavia.png|Tavia Layla.png|Layla Haylie.png|Haylie Tay.png|Tay A3342e37f00e4e63268ff35d5689826a.jpg|Alex Kate.png|Kate Category:Original Stories